


Moonflowers

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Omega's Gambit [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Domestic, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, lots of fucking, this is a sin pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra endures a very uncomfortable rut. Asami does her best to help.(Edit 08/05/17: This is gonna be where I put Alpha's Forfeit vignettes now. Some are filthy like the original first chapter, and some have family fluff mixed in too).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Omega's Gambit/Alpha's Forfeit series.
> 
> I imagine this fic occurring before the epilogue of Alpha's Forfeit, so they haven't gone on their vacation to the Spirit World quite yet. Asami's pregnant with their second child, but she's not really showing yet, and it doesn't come up much. (But it's why she isn't in heat—she's already pregnant).
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon

When Asami stirred from sleep, it was to the silvery sound of early morning birdsong, the sweet smell of moonflowers drifting in from the bedroom windowbox, and the familiar stretch of her mate inside of her. Korra's body was draped across her back, warm and heavy and comforting, but not quite still. The alpha’s hips gave a soft, needy push against her rear, and Asami’s lips twitched into a smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart.” She spread her thighs, raising her hips ever so slightly. "Go ahead."

Korra didn't respond with words. She moaned, wrapping her hands around Asami's waist and working herself deeper. It was obvious from her slow, gentle movements that she was still half asleep, but Asami wasn't surprised. Based on the other scent tickling her nose and the needy pull of Korra's chi, her mate had a valid excuse.

The smell of Korra’s rut was alpha, distilled—thick and raw and seasoned with the salt of sweat. Its spice was strong enough to make Asami’s inner walls pulse. She clenched down, milking the thick shaft buried within her.

It didn't take much to coax Korra into a rhythm. Her strokes were slow but purposeful, and each one shook Asami to her core. She whimpered, but she doubted Korra even heard the sound, focused as she was. Her mind, Asami could tell, was locked on a single thought: _get deeper._

It was easier said than done. Korra’s thickness was her primary gift, but she was long too, and Asami could feel her bottoming out on every thrust. The pressure had her own hips churning, but it was Korra who controlled the pace.

As it sped up, Asami could do nothing but claw at the covers. She managed to muffle most of her screams in her pillow, at least until she felt the swell of Korra’s knot breach her entrance. She tore free for breath, letting a high pitched whine escape. Taking something so large wasn't always easy, but oh Spirits, the stretch was worth it once the burning faded and the feeling of fullness set in.

Korra growled gently against the back of her shoulder, nipping insistently, but there was no need. Asami was more than ready. Her body blossomed open just like one of her pale moonflowers beneath the night sky, and Korra’s knot sank into her with a slick pop.

Experienced as she was, it still took Asami several gasping seconds to adjust. Sealed all the way within her, she could feel the throbbing heat of Korra’s knot as her muscles molded to its shape. Soon her inner walls were quivering as well, because Korra was too impatient to wait. The alpha’s hips began jogging with increasing urgency and purpose, her strokes shallow but quick.

Asami buried her face back in her pillow. From the way Korra was twitching within her, it wouldn't be long.

It was something of a surprise to Asami that she came first. Korra wasn't hitting the right spot, not exactly, but her knot was large enough to hit _every_ spot, and Asami couldn't hold on to the cliff’s edge for more than a few moments. She fell, keening, rocking back selfishly against her mate as her muscles did their best to flutter.

The ripples only grew stronger as Korra stiffened on top of her and seized her shoulder in a firm bite. Even though she was expecting it, Asami still let out a soft noise of surprise and pleasure as Korra’s release spilled into her. Warmth flooded her core, massaging her inner walls, and she spread her thighs even wider, sighing contentedly as Korra settled on top of her.

Asami spent the next several minutes in a pleasant haze. Her mate usually took a while to empty, but she didn't mind, especially since Korra worried her mating mark and kissed her neck between spurts, coaxing her into several smaller releases of her own. Soon, her lower belly had a pleasant tautness to go with the pooling warmth, and Korra’s twitching hips finally stilled.

“Good morning,” Korra said sheepishly.

Asami squeezed down, coaxing another soft pulse from Korra’s spent cock. “I see someone needed a little attention.”

“It's my rut,” Korra sighed. “I’ll try not to bother you again today…”

“You can bother me all you want.” Asami turned her head so she could see at least a little of Korra’s face. Her mate’s dark skin had an extra sheen, and her deep blue eyes were sharp and hungry. “I'll make some calls. I'm sure Yasuko won’t mind seeing her Uncle Mako today…”

On cue, Asami heard an all too familiar noise from the room next to theirs: the sound of sharp crying. It lasted only a few seconds, as if their pup was waiting for a response, before starting up again.

“She doesn't like the crib I made her,” Korra said, a little sadly.

“That's only because I reinforced it so she couldn't keep escaping. Can you pull out?”

“Don't want to.” Korra gave her hips a little wiggle, clearly unhappy at the thought. “So warm and soft… I swear I could spend all day inside you.”

“Oh, Korra…” Asami felt a stab of pity for her lover. She didn't have first hand experience with ruts, but if they were anything like her heats, Korra was probably in a considerable amount of discomfort. “Once I hand Yasuko off to Mako, you can spend all day inside me if you want.”

Korra seemed surprised at first, but her face soon broke into a grin. “You mean it? Don't make promises you can't keep, because I'm going to take you up on it.”

“Of course I mean it. Asami Sato never backs down from a challenge.”

The crying started up again, and Asami winced. No matter how comfortable she and Korra were, a mother could never ignore _that_ sound from her pup.

“Let me up. Once this is settled, I'm all yours.”

 

* * *

Getting 'this' settled took a little longer than Asami would have preferred. After winning the battle that was getting Yasuko into her clothes, she had called Mako, only to hit a snag in her plan. He happily agreed to take Yasuko for the day—and, thankfully, he didn’t ask for an explanation—but he wasn't able to make the drive to the Sato mansion right away. To speed the process along, Asami had left Yasuko with a very understanding Pema for an hour to fill the time gap. Normally, she would have assigned drop-off duty to Korra, but in her current state, Asami had thought it best to leave her home.

Pema hadn't needed an explanation either.

"Alphas," she sighed, watching her own children scurry around the gazebo on Air Temple Island. Jinora was meditating, oblivious to the noise, but the others had several incriminating grass stains, especially Meelo. "I know Jinora's the only one who's presented that way so far, but I have a feeling about Meelo, and maybe even Ikki..."

"I try not to have those feelings," Asami said, smiling as Yasuko and Rohan began chasing each other around a puddle of mud. "Everyone guessed wrong for me when I was growing up. But if I had to place a bet on Yasuko..."

Pema laughed. "I wouldn't take that bet. Don't worry, I'll make sure she wears herself out before Uncle Mako gets here. Maybe we'll all go out for ice cream."

Asami licked her lips. Ice cream sounded lovely, but not nearly as delicious as the treat she had waiting for her back home.

 

* * *

Korra pounced on her as soon as she walked in through the door.

Asami dropped her purse on the floor as her mate flew into her arms, smothering her face with kisses and grinding none too subtly against her hip. She couldn’t help but laugh when she felt the noticeable bulge pressing against her upper thigh, and she stroked the side of Korra’s face, trying to get a little space.

“At least let me take off my shoes first,” she chuckled.

Korra started to growl, but the noise trailed off into a needy whimper. She stepped back, reluctantly allowing Asami to remove her shoes and coat.

She didn’t, however, give Asami a chance to put them away. They ended up in a pile on the floor as Korra began clutching at her again.

“I’m assuming you don’t want breakfast first?”

Instead of answering, Korra caught her lips, sucking the bottom one until Asami opened them and allowed her tongue to enter. They kissed for a while, deeply and urgently, until Asami’s back hit the nearby wall and she felt eager fingers tug at the zipper of her skirt.

She decided to take pity. She had promised, after all.

“Go ahead,” she murmured, and Korra wasted no time tearing the skirt off and pulling her panties aside.

Asami felt the tip of Korra’s cock nudge at her entrance. She hadn’t noticed Korra fishing it out, but she didn’t have time to wonder—Korra’s hips gave a snap, and suddenly, she was full again. Her mate had managed to slide inside her with a single thrust.

One thrust became several, and Asami’s gasps echoed around the wide foyer as Korra began plunging in and out of her. It was quick and rough, but Asami got the sense that her mate wasn’t trying to be forceful. She was simply desperate.

Asami felt a wave of affection wash over her. She stroked Korra’s face, surprised to find it glistening with sweat already. “It’s all right,” she cooed, trying to offer some reassurance. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll give you whatever you need… Oh!”

She cried out, shivering as her muscles stretched to accommodate the start of Korra's knot. It grew rapidly within her, pressing against her inner walls, and Asami was forced to hook a knee around Korra's hip for extra balance as her mate's thrusts became uneven.

A moment later, Korra was spilling within her, flooding her core with warmth and panting heavily against her neck. The twitching jets came fast and hard, one after another, until Asami's clit pulsed at the same speed. Though she hadn't been particularly close before, the pull of Korra's chi and the sharp bursts of come were more than enough to bring her to the edge as well. She hit her own peak a few strokes later, tilting her head back into the wall and locking her leg tighter around Korra's waist.

As powerful ripples raced between them, Asami managed to catch Korra's lips in another kiss. It was hot, even hungrier than the first, and messy enough for their teeth to clash. Asami didn't care. The connection, as wet and off-center as it was, sent her pounding heart soaring skyward.

Though the build-up had been quick, it took a while for their joined bodies to calm. Eventually, the need for air forced them apart, but Korra replaced the kiss with a bite, seizing Asami's shoulder between her teeth as her hips gave a final pump and her shaft emptied with a few more shuddering spurts. Asami spared a moment of silence for her shirt. She suspected Korra had torn some stitching in the collar during her attempts to find a hold.

Only when both of them had ridden through their aftershocks did Korra let go and look up at her with a guilty smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be that quick."

Asami laughed, cradling Korra's face in her hands. "Obviously, you needed it." She leaned in and pressed a soft peck to Korra's gleaming forehead. "How about some brunch? Once you can pull out, of course."

Korra made a noise of distress, rutting her hips softly. The gesture needed no words—she wanted to stay exactly where she was.

"Well, it's not like you can just stay inside and carry me to the kitchen..."

Korra's hopeful, pleading blue eyes fixed on her, and Asami sighed.

"Fine. But if you drop me, I'm never letting you carry me that far again."

 

* * *

As it turned out, Korra had no trouble at all carrying her into the kitchen. Soon, Asami found herself in a very strange position indeed—seated in Korra's lap as both of them shared a chair. They hadn't been able to make a real breakfast, but Korra had managed to grab a bowl of mixed fruit from the refrigerator. Graciously, she had agreed to face the back of the chair, allowing Asami access to the table as long as she reached around Korra's arms.

It was awkward, eating that way, but her rumbling stomach made the decision for her. She started munching on slices of melon, making sure to offer a few pieces to Korra as well. The warm glide of Korra's lips against her fingertips sent Asami’s thoughts back to the foyer, and the gentle stretch of Korra's cock was a constant reminder. The knot had faded, and her shaft had softened, but Korra seemed quite content to keep it where it was despite any inconvenience.

“So, you really meant it when you said you wanted to stay inside me for the whole day…”

Korra grasped her hand, placing a gentle kiss to the center of her palm. “It feels good. Not being in you hurts.”

“I understand,” Asami said. “When I’m in heat, not having you in me hurts.”

“Mmhmm.” Korra’s lips brushed gently over her knuckles, stopping to peck each one. “It’s just…” Kiss. “You’re warm…” Kiss. “And soft…” Kiss. “And so tight…” Kiss. “And it’s like you’re holding me." When she ran out of knuckles to kiss, Korra took Asami’s fingers between her lips instead, licking the sweet juice that dripped from them.

Asami shuddered at the soft pull of Korra’s mouth. She could imagine it other places all too easily, but that would require Korra to pull out. _Unless..._ Asami began unfastening her already-crooked blouse, all thoughts of food fleeing her mind. Perhaps it had something to do with the tug of her mate's chi, but she suddenly had more pressing needs to satisfy.

Korra’s eyes widened with each button that popped open. Soon, she was grinning from ear to ear. “Asami?”

“Shh.” Asami finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled down the lacy black cups of her bra, letting the loose straps fall from her shoulders. She grasped the back of Korra’s head, drawing her forward. “If you’re not going to eat, put that mouth to better use.”

Korra groaned softly, but she obeyed, taking the stiff peak of Asami’s nipple into her mouth. The heat was every bit as good as Asami had imagined it would be. She dug the edges of her nails into Korra's scalp, arching her spine and shifting her hips to offer herself at a better angle.

The subtle movements caused Korra to growl. She seized Asami’s hips, and Asami gasped as she felt her mate’s shaft swell inside her. Watching Korra grow to hardness was one thing, but feeling it from within was entirely different.

"Already?" she murmured.

"You started it," Korra protested while kissing across to the other breast. She couldn't thrust, seated as she was, but that didn't stop her from urging Asami into a rise-and-fall with her grip.

Asami didn't need the extra encouragement. She began riding on her own, just as eager to take Korra inside as Korra was to be there. "Don't worry," she breathed beside Korra's ear, pressing a loving kiss to the lobe. "We've got all day now, and there’s nothing left to separate the two of us..."

 

* * *

“Asami?”

The doorknob jiggled, and Asami sighed from her cold perch on the toilet. Being separated from Korra’s warm body was unpleasant for her too, but this was ridiculous.

“Korra, I just need to pee. I’ll be out in two minutes.”

“But Asami…”

The knob rattled again, reinforcing Asami’s decision to lock it. She could smell Korra’s need from the other room, and it was growing stronger by the second.

“I can’t go if I know you’re standing out there waiting for me. Get in bed and take matters into your own hands. I promise I’ll take care of you once I’m finished.”

“But…”

_“Korra.”_

Something in her tone must have gotten the message across, because Asami heard Korra heave a loud sigh and shuffle away from the door. She could almost picture the pout on her mate’s face, and she felt the immediate urge to extend her chi in comfort. Other instincts, however, were more urgent. She sighed, trying to relax. It wasn’t her fault. She’d needed the extra hydration, with the paces Korra was putting her through.

 

* * *

When Asami emerged from the bathroom, feeling very relieved, she saw that Korra had decided to follow her advice. Her fist was wrapped firmly around her length, stroking from base to tip, but it didn't seem to be doing her much good. The furrow in her brow cut deep, and the low noises she made bordered on desperate. She paused, sniffing, and when she looked up, Asami felt a jolt as their eyes met.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Please," Korra groaned.

Asami allowed the coiling tendrils of Korra's chi to draw her in. She climbed onto the bed, but couldn't help wincing at the movement. After spending most of the morning with Korra inside of her, she still needed a few minutes' break.

The solution came as she looked at Korra's cock. The tip was already leaking, and Asami licked her lips. Hopefully, Korra wouldn't mind a substitution.

"Hold my hair," she said, unwrapping Korra's clutching fingers and guiding them to her head instead. "And try to relax."

Korra leaned back against the pillows, drawing a deep breath. She gathered Asami's hair in her hands, pulling it free of her face. "Okay. But please, I need..."

"I know."

Asami didn't tease. She dipped forward, taking the tip of Korra's cock straight into her mouth.

Korra's reaction was immediate. Her hips gave a slight jerk and her fingers flexed urgently. "Asami..."

Asami rolled her tongue over the furrow in the swollen head, moaning as Korra's taste spread across her tongue. It was heavier than usual, but she didn't mind the extra splash of salt. It was proof of Korra's need, Korra's desire for her, and she accepted it gladly.

After a few swirling strokes, Korra went from holding her hair to tugging on it. Her hips shifted impatiently, and Asami wasn't surprised when a few more inches of Korra's length slipped past her lips. Normally, her mouth left Korra limp and gasping, willing to accept any pleasure at all, but this was different. Asami could sense the change within her—the need to bury herself, to find release as quickly as possible. Now wasn't the time for slowness and subtlety.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of Korra's cock and squeezed.

Korra's pelvis rose off the bed. She grunted, her abdominal muscles clenching, and Asami's breath was cut off as the tip of Korra's cock touched the back of her throat.

After a few seconds, it seemed to dawn on Korra what she had done. She lowered herself back down, her hazy eyes refocusing with something that looked like guilt. Asami only smiled. She drew back up along Korra's length, giving the head a soft kiss before releasing it to the cool air. "You don't have to hold back," she said, hoping Korra could hear the sincerity in her voice. "If you're hurting me, I'll stop you."

Those words snapped Korra's already-frayed restraint. Her fingers flexed, clutching harder, and she pushed herself back in with a proper thrust.

Soon, she was pumping her hips upward without restraint. Asami kept her hand at the base of Korra's shaft, just in case—but she didn't need to. Something about Korra's behavior, Korra's scent, Korra's chi had made her receptive, and the strokes slid in without resistance. She timed her breathing, flattening her tongue so it would stroke along the underside of Korra's cock with every thrust.

She didn't have to endure the rough pace long. Soon, Korra's knot swelled in her hand, and she had to add the other to hold it. She cupped it in her palms, surprised by the pounding pulses she could feel within. After only one testing squeeze, the pressure released. Korra cried out, and her hips shot up, hovering several inches above the mattress.

Asami did her best to swallow the rapid spurts, but it was a fruitless endeavor. Korra was coming much too hard and fast for her to keep up. Inevitably, some of the overflow slid past her lips and back down Korra's shaft. Fortunately, her mate didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were screwed up in ecstasy and her body quivered violently as she emptied all she had.

By the time Korra finished, the lower half of Asami's face and both of her hands were a sticky mess. She drew up as soon as Korra's fingers relaxed their grip, sealing her lips around the head of her mate's cock and sucking softly just to make sure there was nothing left. A few more weak pulses spilled onto her tongue, and she accepted them until Korra's cock finally started softening in her hands.

Before it could flag any further, she released it and moved to straddle Korra's waist. Gently, she spread her legs and eased it inside, sighing at the familiar stretch.

The look of utter appreciation and love that Korra gave her told her that she had made the right decision.

"I did promise," Asami said. She bent down to place a light kiss on Korra's lips, one that quickly became deeper as Korra tasted herself.

 

* * *

The lazy afternoon hours passed at a pleasant crawl, and Asami was more than happy to spend them in Korra's arms. Sometimes, she flipped through the pages of the book waiting on her nightstand—one of her regular bedtime habits. Korra remained inside her, sometimes reading over her shoulder, sometimes placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and inhaling the scent that lived there. Inevitably, Korra would stir and start to move within her, and Asami would become distracted. The book would find its way somewhere else as the two of them fell into familiar rhythms.

When Asami grew thirsty, Korra carried her downstairs—a feat Asami couldn't help being impressed by, considering how active they had already been that day. Her fingertips trailed along the tight cords of Korra's biceps during the journey, an indulgence she couldn't help. After a few gulps of water, she'd ended up perched on the kitchen counter as Korra moved in and out of her again.

Once they made it back upstairs, it was time for a bath—one that took an extra long time thanks to Korra's reluctance to withdraw. Asami didn't mind. It felt nice to let Korra smear her skin with soap, and even nicer to feel Korra's fingers sifting through her hair. The alpha seemed content to do everything with her hands instead of waterbending, and Asami couldn't help appreciating the intimate approach. She returned the favor as best she could, and they only separated long enough to finish cleaning themselves before Korra slid back inside of her from behind with a grateful groan.

"So warm," Korra muttered, for what must have been the hundredth time that day as her hips began churning again.

Asami didn't respond. With her breasts trapped against the wall of the shower and nothing but slick tile to grip, it was all she could do to keep her balance. Luckily, Korra kept hold of her hips and helped her remain upright. They finished together, Korra with a roar that echoed around the large bathroom, and Asami with a whimper as the hot pulses of her mate's release splashed against her quivering walls.

By the time Korra finally carried her back to the bedroom, she was pleasantly drained. Her muscles were sore and shaking, and her skin was still damp from the shower, and she knew that despite her best efforts, she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Mako should be back with Yasuko soon," she mumbled, fighting to keep her lashes from brushing her cheeks.

"Soon," Korra agreed. "But not yet."

She pulled out, guiding Asami onto the bed and urging her to rest on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Nothing unless you want me to," Korra said, but from her tone, Asami could tell she had something in mind.

"As long as it's nothing strenuous..."

"It's not. All you have to do is lay there."

Asami sighed, resting her cheek on the pillow as Korra puttered around in one of the bedside drawers. She could smell their mingled scents clinging to the fabric, and it brought a soft smile to her lips.

Soon, she felt the mattress dip. Korra swung a knee over her hips to straddle her, and Asami felt a dim awareness flicker to life in her head. "That should be fine," she murmured, spreading her legs and getting comfortable. "Just be patient."

Korra brushed aside her hair and kissed the base of her neck. "Don't worry. With how often I've come today, I can afford to take my time with this."

Asami closed her eyes. "Then I'm in your hands."

Said hands gripped both cheeks of her ass, massaging the sore muscles until there wasn't an ounce of tension left in them. Meanwhile, Korra's mouth continued exploring her back, alternating between wet, open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites. Each one sent a shiver shooting down Asami’s spine, and she spread her legs wider, suddenly eager for more despite her exhaustion.

And more Korra gave her. Asami heard the click of a cap being opened, and then her mate's fingers were back between her legs, not brushing between her swollen, overused lips, but skimming her other entrance instead.

Despite the chill of the lubrication, the touch was so gentle that it almost brought tears to Asami's eyes. She could still sense the power of Korra's need, but it wasn't a raging flame or the whipping winds of a hurricane any longer. Instead, it was the endless movement of the ocean—powerful and unstoppable, but patient.

When the tip of Korra's finger sank inside of her, Asami relaxed even further. The stretch was different from what she'd felt for most of the day, but just as pleasant. She shifted back a little, just enough to show Korra that she was ready for more penetration, and was rewarded. Korra's finger sank a little deeper, preparing her for more.

A few more minutes passed, and Asami spent them sighing into her pillow as Korra worked in a second finger. She alternated between gentle thrusts and a soft stirring motion that almost had Asami rocking her hips. In the end, she remained still, allowing Korra to dictate the pace—at least for a little while.

"You can go inside," she said, when Korra seemed ready to repeat yet another slow cycle of teasing and stretching. "I'm ready for you."

"Thank goodness," Korra said, and Asami could detect a note of urgency in her voice.

She smirked. Her mate was in rut, after all. The fact that she had been this patient was a minor miracle.

Somehow, Korra managed to enter her slowly despite the growing need between them. Asami gasped at the first brush of her mate's cock against her entrance, but Korra didn't shove herself in. She eased forward slowly, carefully, pushing and withdrawing, inching forward and back.

Asami didn't even realize that Korra's length was sheathed within her until their hips touched. It had been an utterly painless process.

"Please, move," she murmured, and Korra took her at her word.

Each stroke was an exercise in patience. Simply feeling Korra move within her would have been enough, but when her mate's fingers drifted down to play with her clit, Asami hissed between gritted teeth. The two sensations twined together, lifting her steadily and inevitably toward her peak.

Just as she had that morning, Asami came first—tumbling over the precipice before she'd even prepared herself. Her inner walls clenched, both around Korra's cock and around nothing, and the mixed sensation of fullness and emptiness was only enhanced by the feel of Korra's fingertips rubbing in circles.

It was only after her contractions weakened that she felt something thick against her opening. Korra's knot had begun to form, and with the way it was pressing against her, she knew her mate was asking for permission.

"Go ahead," she said, using what little remained of her sapped energy to lift her head and gaze over her shoulder. "I can take you."

Korra sank forward with a choked groan, one that melted away as their mouths found each other. Lost in the kiss, it only took her a few thrusts to ease inside.

Asami sighed in utter relief as her muscles sealed around the base. Korra swelled swiftly within her, growing to her full size in moments, but the new stretch was pleasant rather than painful. It was actually comforting, a soothing connection.

"You can let go," she whispered against Korra's lips. "I know you need to."

Korra's hips gave a little jolt, and then she began emptying in heavy spurts. The flood of warmth sent Asami soaring all over again, and she whimpered as her inner walls squeezed and pulsed.

"Love you," she felt Korra mutter against her shoulder before biting down. "Love you so much, Asami... I'm so lucky..."

There was the slightest break in Korra's voice, and something about it made Asami's heart sink. She could sense it in Korra's chi too, a slight crack in her confidence, and instinctively, she tried to soothe it. She pumped out calming pheromones, wrapping Korra in a blanket of her love.

They came down from their high together, and Asami felt more shaken emotionally than she did physically. Korra withdrew her teeth, but their bodies remained joined, cooling thanks to the breeze blowing in through the open window.

"What was that?" Asami asked when she found her breath.

Korra took a while to answer. "It's not a bad thing," she said at last. "I know it might not feel that way, but I'm actually happy. I'm _lucky._ "

"Lucky?"

Korra nuzzled closer, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "Lucky to have you. I can think of a hundred moments where I might have lost you... because of my decisions, or because one of us almost died. I can think of a hundred ways things might have turned out differently."

"But they didn't," Asami said, immediately slipping into the role of comforter. "You're here. We're together. We're happy. Remember the day we just had?"

Korra chuckled softly. "Yes. I remember. I just..."

"You deserve this happiness," Asami said, completing her thought before she could even voice it. "You deserve me, Korra. And I'm so, so sorry if I ever made you feel like you didn't."

"I did run away for three years," Korra reminded her.

"And you came back to stay."

"I did. And maybe that's why..."

Asami giggled into her pillow. "I know you aren't going to leave. You don't have to stay in me every minute of every day to prove it. I'm not sure my body could handle it."

"It's not to prove I won't leave," Korra said, almost shyly. "It's to remind myself that you want me. When I'm in you, I feel... needed. As your mate. As more than the Avatar. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Asami craned her neck, and they kissed again, slow and sweet.

A shrill ring from down the hall interrupted the quiet moment of connection. They broke apart, both sighing in unison.

"That will be Mako, warning us that he's about to bring Yasuko home," Asami said.

"I'll get it." Korra slid out, and Asami sighed with a mixture of relief and sorrow at the loss. She remained where she was, clutching the pillow to her chest so she'd be able to keep a little of Korra's smell near as her mate left the room and headed toward the office just down the hall.

Without Korra's voice to keep her alert, she found herself drifting into a sleepy haze. The next few moments passed in fragments, and she couldn't be certain how long they lasted, or how much time passed between them.

She heard Korra re-enter the room and slip back into the bathroom, only to return with a wet washcloth and help her clean up.

She felt Korra pull the covers up around her shoulders to keep her warm.

She heard a slight commotion in the hallway, and opened her bleary eyes to see Yasuko's grinning face in front of hers.

She mumbled a question—"Did you have a good day with Uncle Mako, sweetheart?"—and smiled at Yasuko's tired but emphatic "Yes!"

She watched Korra take their pup from the room to tuck her in, and had almost drifted off to sleep again by the time her mate returned.

"You're wrong," Asami slurred when she came back. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You did bedtime all by yourself."

"For two instead of one," Korra teased. She climbed into the bed, and Asami flipped onto her back, opening her arms in welcome.

Despite her previous soreness, she didn't feel any discomfort as Korra slid inside of her.

"I'm not sure I can go again," she said, but Korra merely kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I can't either. Just... getting ready for tomorrow morning."

Asami didn't have it in her to think of a snappy response. She accepted the explanation for what it was, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist and savoring the comforting press of her mate's weight on top of her.

She let her fingertips drift over Korra's back, feeling its rise and fall, until the two of them fell asleep, wrapped in the sweet, comforting scent of flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened as part of my smutcation on tumblr @raedmagdon. The prompt was:
> 
> "If you're still doing smutcation prompts: Alpha's forfeit Korrasami has just had their second pup. With 2 kids they barely have any time alone, so when an opportunity presents itself.... let the sexytimes begin! ;D"
> 
> I hope I delivered! I love this 'verse so much.

While she slept, Korra dreamed of Asami.

She dreamed of her mate’s laugh, her mate’s smile, the taste of her mate’s mouth. She dreamed of warm blankets and warmer hugs, the heat of Asami’s body pressed against hers. She dreamed of kisses and scent and the taste of skin. She dreamed of sledding in the South Pole, and of gazing up at the Spirit World’s beautiful green sky with fingers entwined. Green, just like Asami’s eyes.

When the sunlight breaking across her face became bright enough to wake her, Korra’s lashes fluttered. There before her were the very same eyes, staring lovingly into hers.

_Asami._

Korra could recognize the scent of her mate anywhere, whether it was tinged with perfume for work, sharp with sweat after a sparring match, or mixed with grease and gasoline. Still, she felt a pleasant jolt of surprise in her chest. Soon, it became a glow. “You’re really here,” she breathed, a fact she was desperately grateful for that morning, and every other morning.

Asami gave a quiet laugh. “Korra, you’re my mate. You’ve lived here for over a year. I’ve given you two pups. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Korra said, in a sigh tinged with happiness. “I just…”

“You don’t have to explain.” Asami shifted closer beneath the covers, caressing Korra’s cheek with an outstretched hand. “Kiss me?”

Korra kissed her. She wouldn’t have minded morning breath, but Asami tasted like normal—hot mouth and silken tongue and just a little sweetness. It was the taste she’d grown to love, and the familiarity of it, the affectionate way Asami nibbled her lower lip, nearly made her eyes water.

Their lips lingered longer than expected, teasing and taking, but it was only when Asami broke away and glanced between their bodies that Korra noticed just how much she’d enjoyed herself. There was a considerable tent beneath the blanket, and she offered Asami a sheepish grin of apology. “Sorry. I’ll take care of it in the sho—”

“ _I’ll_  take care of it,” Asami murmured, sliding her hand down to palm the swell beneath the sheets. The pressure of Asami’s fingertips and the texture of fabric brushing along her length made Korra’s breath hitch, but it was Asami’s words that sent more heat rushing between her legs. “What kind of omega would I be if I left my mate unsatisfied?”

A conflicted whine caught in Korra’s throat. Her eyes flicked in the other direction, toward the handmade crib in the corner. She had built it based on Asami’s design, and some of the materials were flame-retardant rather than traditional. Even so, pride swelled in her chest whenever she looked at it—although this time, it was mixed with worry.

“Don’t worry,” Asami whispered, scooting even closer to nibble at Korra’s ear. “Hiro’s fast asleep. Spirits, he’s ten times better at sleeping than Yasu was on her best days.”

“You mean ‘is’,” Korra corrected. Since Asami was kept busy with Hiroshi and what work she could manage so soon after giving birth, Korra had gotten to spend a lot of quality time with her oldest pup. Which she thoroughly enjoyed… except when Yasuko asked for story number five and refused to fall asleep.

But there were no pups to disturb them now. No noise came from within Hiroshi’s crib, and the room adjoining theirs was silent. It seemed both of their children were still fast asleep.

“You really don’t have to,” Korra said, even as she twitched under Asami’s hand. Even through the layer of fabric between them, she could feel the light trailing of Asami’s fingers along her shaft. The petting became a squeeze, and Korra had to swallow back a groan.

Asami propped herself further up on her elbow, letting the sheets slip down from her shoulders to reveal her breasts and a mouthwatering portion of her side. “Oh, I’m not just doing it for you. Omegas have needs too, you know.”

Korra’s eyes widened. The two of them had been run ragged lately, and there simply hadn’t been time for them to share much more than a few sleepy kisses. This was the first time Asami had shown an interest in sex since Hiroshi’s birth, but Korra certainly wasn’t about to complain. She knew the glint in her mate’s eyes, the smirk on her face, the coaxing pull of her chi, and was more than happy to see where they lead.

“Well, if you insist…”

“I do.”

Asami’s hand went away, but soon returned, this time beneath the covers. Korra swallowed hard as her mate’s fist wrapped around her, stroking her from base to tip. How had she lived without this for two whole months? Without Asami’s hand pumping her length, adding a subtle twist when it reached the top? Without Asami spreading her wetness around with a thumb, circling her head until it was slick and shiny?

“Be quiet,” Asami reminded her, leaning into mumble the warning against her lips. “Can you do that for me, Korra?”

Korra nodded. She didn’t want to be quiet, but she’d do anything as long as Asami kept going. It was a fight to keep her backside on the bed instead of thrusting up, especially when Asami began kissing her collarbone. “Asami.”

“Quiet,” Asami reminded her, nipping at her chin.

Korra remained uncertain. She didn’t want any interruptions, but she was already oversensitive, and it had been so long… She cupped the back of Asami’s head, gripping her hair gently and drawing her up for another kiss. It wouldn’t hurt to have something covering her mouth if she forgot herself.

Asami seemed to approve. She kissed back deeply and sped up the pumping of her hand. A lance of need shot through Korra’s length when she heard soft, slick sounds from beneath the sheet. She had dripped enough for Asami to coat her palm and make each stroke smooth and slippery.

The extra glide only made the fullness in her cock worse. She wanted to last longer, to savor being touched, but her need was much too great. “Asami,” she whispered, despite being instructed not to talk. “I’m gonna…”

“Not yet.” Asami kissed along the cut of Korra’s jaw to nibble at her earlobe. “Wait.”

So Korra waited, shaft pounding, growing heavier with each squeeze of Asami’s hand. Her tip was throbbing and her slow leaking had become a small fountain, and she worried she might stain the sheets if Asami didn’t do something soon. But she didn’t care, because it felt so good to be held in her mate’s hand again, even if it wouldn’t be her first choice.

“I know what you want,” Asami whispered in her ear. “You want to be inside me, don’t you? Feel me squeezing down…”

Korra couldn’t deny it. Her cock jumped at the suggestion alone, and her hips quivered with the effort of fighting her rut. She opened her mouth to speak, to say she already loved what Asami was doing, but her words were lost in yet another kiss.

“Don’t talk,” Asami muttered once it ended, a centimeter away from her lips. “Just feel.” She pushed off the blankets, straddling Korra’s hips, and Korra was awestruck by the sight.

Her mate’s body was no less beautiful for the two pups she’d carried. Her hips were a little fuller, her breasts larger, and there were a few faint stripes beneath her navel, but Korra loved her all the more for it. The hips gave her something to grab, the stripes new paths to kiss, and Asami’s breasts—well, she had always enjoyed Asami’s breasts at any size, and the extra sensitivity was certainly an advantage. But for all her new features, Asami was still the same. Her eyes held the same spark, and her smile the same love.

Asami must have approved of the silent, adoring gaze, because she lowered her hips, and Korra suddenly remembered just how painfully full she was. Feeling Asami’s heat paint along her shaft sent shudders through every limb, and her heart thudded hard and fast against her ribs.

Even so, she was concerned. She gave Asami a worried look— _’Are you sure?’_ —which was returned with fond indulgence— _’Yes, I’m fine. Stop worrying.’_ The warm, gentle waves of Asami’s chi backed up the silent statement, and Korra relaxed, resting her hands on her mate’s hips. She didn’t guide or pull down, simply held on, allowing Asami to go at her own pace.

That pace turned out to be quicker than Korra anticipated. Asami’s hand took her again, lining her up, and then the head and first few inches of her cock were wrapped in shivering silk. A quiet moan spilled from Korra’s lips before she could choke it down. She’d thought she was prepared for the tightness, the smoothness, the warmth, but it stole her breath anyway. It felt as if her mate’s walls were made to hold her, and it was all Korra could do to keep her hips still.

Fortunately, Asami didn’t make her wait. It took a few thrusts, and one mild wince, but her mate managed to slide the rest of the way down. Once they were joined, they let out twin sighs of relief. Asami smiled, and Korra smiled back.  _‘Okay?’_ she asked with a raised brow, and Asami gave a nod. Then she started moving, and Korra had to tighten her grip on the omega’s hips to anchor herself.

Asami usually preferred up and down motions while she was on top, a rhythm Korra had perfected despite the burn it gave her lower back. This time, however, Asami moved slowly, not letting more than an inch of Korra’s shaft slide out at a time. Her hips made stirring patterns, back and forth, even in small circles, and Korra found herself surprised at how good it felt. The pace was gentle, but feeling the subtle shift of Asami’s muscles and the way they clung to her sensitive shaft was more than enough.

“I won’t last,” Korra mouthed, trying her best to keep quiet. Asami was driving her insane, and in the face of such need, staring up at such beauty, her stamina was all but gone.

Asami leaned forward, the tight peaks of her nipples dragging against Korra’s breasts. “Then don’t,” she purred beside Korra’s throats. “Fill me. I want it.”

The words sent a sharp twitch down Korra’s cock. It settled at the base, becoming a steady pulse, and the fullness there grew until it was a pounding ache. Asami settled down, keeping the shaft within her while Korra gasped through the rapid swelling of her knot. Normally she liked pushing it inside Asami herself, but she didn’t want to tear anything, and feeling Asami stretch to hold her was a dizzying sensation in its own right.

Aside from a small sigh, Asami seemed to relish the fullness. Her hips gave a slight jerk, and Korra noticed her trying to grind her clit forward. She brought her hands to Asami’s backside, tilting the omega forward and offering what pressure she could with her pelvis. Feeling her mate’s clit rubbing against her skin sent another pulse through Korra’s length, and she chewed on her lip in earnest to stifle a shout.

“Korra, fill me,” Asami asked again, in her very sweetest voice. Her scent and chi were layered with omega temptation, and Korra didn’t stand a chance. She gave her hips the gentlest possible push and came, mouth falling open in a silent roar as the first shuddering spurts spilled from her shaft.

The rest of Korra shuddered too, shaking with heightened sensitivity. The fullness within her had been torment, but releasing it was bliss. She emptied all she had into her mate, kneading Asami’s rear in an effort to get even deeper. She knew she couldn’t—her twitching tip was already resting at the end of Asami’s channel—but that didn’t stop her from trying.

It was only after the first wave passed that Korra realized Asami hadn’t come. She seemed quite pleased anyway, breathing faster than usual and coated in a fine sheen of sweat, but Korra wasn’t satisfied with that. Asami had been so good to her already, and she wanted to repay the favor.

“Come here,” she growled, moving her hands up along Asami’s back and urging her to lean even further forward. Asami’s brow furrowed in confusion, but her muscles clenched down as Korra began scattering spiraled kisses around one of her breasts.

“Korra, don—” Asami’s face registered surprise first, then screwed up with pleasure as Korra pulled in the pebbled peak of her breast. “Ohh… wait, do. That feels… nice…”

If her mouth hadn’t been occupied, Korra would have smirked. She kept the sweeps of her tongue as careful as possible, knowing how sensitive her mate had become. She didn’t draw deep, preferring to tease with feather-light licks, but she didn’t mind the mild taste of sweetness that touched her tongue either.

Korra’s efforts were rewarded when Asami whined and stiffened on top of her. Her nails bit into Korra’s shoulders, and her walls began to flutter, massaging Korra’s knot with tightening ripples. Korra switched to the other side, flicking her tongue in the same way, and Asami’s shivering sped up. Her squeezing caused Korra to begin pulsing again, and the two of them came together, clasping each other tight.

Half way through her orgasm, Asami began whimpering. Korra withdrew her mouth and rested her forehead against Asami’s chest, breathing the pocket of omega-scent that lived within her cleavage. Her cock continued twitching, but she didn’t feel the need to thrust her hips as she spilled the last of what she had within Asami’s core. Her mate was full, and it was enough.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, stroking up and down Asami’s sides.

“Yes, I was just… really sensitive.”

“So was I,” Korra admitted. “I know it’s only been two months, but it felt like two years.”

Perhaps in the past, that comment would have brought a shadow of sadness with it, but Asami only smiled and gave a deliberate squeeze. Korra hissed sharply through her teeth, and Asami laughed. “Maybe I should keep you needy more often?”

Korra smirked. “You won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Korra said, “I have a secret weapon now.” She gave the lightest possible tug to Asami’s nipple, and Asami choked on a gasp.

“Not fair. I can’t help it.”

“I know. That’s why it’s a weapon. I’m going to have a lot of fun if you come every time I touch them…”

Asami just shook her head in exasperation. She pouted a little, but still saw fit to rest on top of Korra’s chest as the two of them leaned back onto the bed. “I told you we wouldn’t wake Hiroshi,” Asami said, pulling the blankets back over their cooling bodies.

“You know, you really shouldn’t say that until—”

“Mama! Mom!” A loud bang rattled the door, and the two of them gave startled jerks. Then, they relaxed and sighed together.

“Oh yeah,” Asami said. “We have two.”

On cue, a soft cry came from the crib, although it quickly rose in volume as Yasuko continued knocking.

“I thought engineers knew how to count,” Korra teased, flipping Asami over onto her back. “Hold still and tell me if it hurts.” She withdrew as carefully as possible, waiting to move in between Asami’s deep breaths and pausing every couple of seconds. Thankfully, they were able to get untied without too much pain, although Asami did make a few unhappy faces.

While her mate recovered, Korra hurried over to the closet, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and pulling her bathrobe off the doorhook. It was such a nice feeling to have a bathrobe hanging in view of the bed, a small reminder that this was her home now too. “Coming,” she called as she pulled her arms through the sleeves, knotting the belt around her waist and opening the door.

Yasuko came barging in to hug her thighs. “Mom!”

“Hi, Yasu,” Korra said, ruffling the pup’s hair. “You can hug me, but I have to get your brother.”

“Hiro’s awake?” Yasu let go and scurried over to the crib, peering in through the whalebone bars. She stuck her tongue out, and Korra saw her son’s eyes light up.

“Don’t teach him bad manners, tigerseal,” Korra chuckled, scooping her youngest pup into her arms. He had her brown hair and Asami's eyes, and his smile looked strangely like Bolin's, a fact the three of them had turned into a running joke. “Your mom will blame me.” She carried him over to the bed and deposited the bundle in Asami’s arms.

Asami rubbed her nose against his. “Well, yes. I don’t know whether it’s learned or inherited behavior, but it’s definitely your fault.”

“Fine. But if they build something and it explodes part of the house, it’s your fault.”

“Deal.”

“Mama,” Yasuko said, crawling up onto the bed and curling up beside Asami’s covered legs, “what’s ‘splode?”

“Energy expanding outward from a central point,” Asami said, fingers stroking softly over Hiroshi’s dark brown hair as she held him to her breast. “Like a small ball of fire becoming a really big ball—fast.”

Yasuko looked toward Korra expectantly, who held up her hands in protest. “Not inside, Yasu.” She scooted into the bed too, draping her arm around Asami’s shoulders. Yasuko wriggled into her lap, and Korra released a heavy sigh. This was the type of morning she’d never thought she would see. And she had never been so glad to be wrong. Here with her mate and pups, everything felt right.

It felt even more right when Asami leaned sideways to rest against her shoulder. “Korra?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Korra met and held Asami’s eyes, drawn once more into that vivid shade of green—the same green Hiroshi had. “I love you too.”


End file.
